AniCom: The Heroes' Fate
by keyboard113
Summary: *NOTE: This is a massive multi-anime crossover of 20 anime*. In the future, FullDive technology was made possible by Fanime Inc., and they also released the first VRMMORPG game, AniCom. Ryouta Nakamura and his two best friends arrived in the game just to enjoy their new adventure. But the sudden hacking of the main Japanese servers creates a much more serious problem.


**AniCom: The Heroes' Fate**

**Chapter 1: The Prologue to a New World**

**Written by keyboard113**

**Disclaimer: Any references make to the real word and any events happening in the story are fictional. Real names and trademarks belong to their owners. Anime plots and characters belong to their authors.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> So, this is the start of a new story! I really have a lot to say and explain for this story, but in order to make this AN short, I put them in my Biography. Please check them out before proceeding to the content below XD**

**If you think you can continue without and explanations or information, go ahead!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anime included in this crossover are:<strong>

**Myself; Yourself**

**Nisekoi**

**Engaged to the Unidentified**

**Toradora**

**OreGairu (My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU)**

**Sankarea: Undying Love**

**My Little Monster**

**No Game No Life**

**The World God Only Knows**

**Haganai (Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai)**

**Sword Art Online (Aincrad)**

**ALfheim Online**

**Gun Gale Online**

**Accel World**

**Log Horizon**

**Persona 3 The Movie**

**Future Diary**

**Death Note**

**Another**

**Noragami**

**It is recommended to know at least the summary of each of the above anime in order to understand more of certain parts in the story. Again, just a recommendation.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The real evil is the power to kill people. Someone who finds himself with that power is cursed. No matter how you use it, anything obtained by killing people can never bring true happiness."<strong>_

**Yagami Soichiro, Death Note**

* * *

><p><span>3rd Person POV - Takahashi Hideaki<span>

Fanime Inc.

"...And to sum up for today's meeting, please report the current status for the AniCom project, Takahashi-kun," an administrator said while looking expectantly at Hideaki Takahashi, one of the current developers in their new game collaboration project, AniCom.

Hideaki stood straight up and opened a yellow folder. "The new data that came in this morning showed that we have more than 300,000 beta players. All technical problems that have been reported were fixed, and up to today, no new bugs have been found. Our development team is still adding more features to the game and it is estimated we may release the full version of AniCom soon."

Hideaki finished and sat down while looking at everybody's faces for reactions. Of the twenty people in this room, some were in deep thought, while most were looking delighted. Hideaki, in fact, also felt accomplished that their hard work was finally paying off. After all, they have worked on it for years, and the idea of stalling or dropping it was really bad.

"That's good to hear. Let's continue to work hard! Then, meeting adjourn," another administrator said. Everyone stood up, bowed once, then carefully put the room back in its original position. They then went back to work since it was not until five in the afternoon that they were finally dismissed. _Well_, Hideaki thought, _that's what's for most of us._

It was a few hours later that he looked at the clock hang on the west wall of the office and he realized it was well past seven. Hideaki sighed. He could have gone home at five, but being a hard worker himself, he decided to finish all the little tasks left by the other developers. That's what he thought, until those tasks piled up and became rather time-consuming.

Making a few last touches to the long line of codes he just finished, Hideaki packed up his briefcase and headed outside. He didn't have to worry about the lights or electricity because the company had an automatic timer that shut those down at a specific time. Well, he had to get out quickly before the whole place is engulfed by darkness.

The hallway outside was lit by fluorescent light bulbs here and there. Normally, they would've left everything turned on, but out of working hours, they left only a few, resulting in every hallway looking a little creepy.

_Well, it's not like this is my first time, or something will suddenly jump out of those dark corners_, Hideaki thought as he turned one on.

As if on cue, a hand grabbed him quickly from behind, pulling him inside a room by the corner. One of the intruder's hands covered his mouth, while another held his left arm tightly. Before Hideaki can force his way out of his abductor's grip, a low, deep voice of a man was spoken into his ear.

"Now, let's not make a sound, or it would cost you your life."

"..."

Hideaki decided to keep quiet, both because of his fear of being hurt in this situation and because he didn't want to act too rashly about it.

"I will give you some directions. Just do as you're told, and no harm will come to you or your family."

"...!"

_What?! He even knows my family?_ Hideaki thought uneasily.

To prove his statement, the abductor showed him a note from a smartphone he brought out. On it were a picture of the Takahashi's house and every family member's name written on the last few lines.

"Now do you believe me?" the abductor asked. Hideaki had no other choice but to nod.

"All right, then here are the directions..."

He told Hideaki to get back to his office and all he had to do was add some codes to the script of the game system. To make sure he complied, the abductor pointed a gun at his back and said he also had a detonator for a bomb set in the Takahashi's house, which make Hideaki tremble.

They both walked back under the dim hallway. Hideaki knew no martial arts or had any tricks up his sleeve, so escaping in this situation was useless. He looked up on the ceiling and saw security cameras everywhere. _Why is this guy holding a weapon so openly under these 24/7 security measures?_ he wondered. But as long as this event today was recorded, it would make catching the guy easier.

Finally arriving at his office, Hideaki set the briefcase on a nearby table while pulling out his chair. He then sat down, his abductor still behind him with the gun pointed at his head. Hideaki instantly went to work, typing down all the codes that his abductor handed him on a piece of paper into the game system files.

Having more than five years of experience, he realized what those long lines of codes were for. _Game objects_, Hideaki thought. _Items that are usable in the game by players. To add one into the game, a developer needs the approval of an administrator. As long as I enter in these codes, nothing will change. Then what's the purpose?_

He dared not look back at his abductor, but since the security cameras on the ceiling were directly pointed at every office, including Hideaki's, he thought it didn't matter. He continued entering the lines of code, wondering what objects were being requested to add. If they're dangerous ones, then no administrators were going to make it official. Hideaki was sure of it.

Hideaki submitted the scripts to the administrators' server, and pulled back his chair, not knowing what to do next and instead stared at the monitor, waiting for the intruder to notice. His abductor took the hint that he was done and spoke in that deep voice of his again. "I take it that you're finished. Now, log out of everything and exit the building."

Hideaki did as he was told, and he picked up his briefcase again while his abductor still pointed his gun at him.

"Of course, I will follow you until you get to the street," the abductor growled.

So he did. Hideaki reached the back doors of the company and to the parking lot. His white Chevrolet Impala 5LTZ was still in the spot he left it in in the morning, untouched and unharmed. Hideaki really valued his car because it took up two months of his salary and it was newly bought, with everything in perfect condition.

"Now get in the car, go straight home, and never look back. Also, let me remind you: call the police and your family's safety wouldn't be guaranteed." the abductor said while Hideaki followed as told, careful not to make a suspicious movement that would cost him his life. Starting the super-silent engines that didn't seem too important to notice today as his life was still on the line, he put the engines in reverse mode. And after a while, the car took a left turn out of the company's area onto the main street.

_What a mess I had gotten into_, Hideaki thought. _What should I do in this case?! Calling the police seems like a logical thought, but the man threatened me so I can't do it. What should I do? What should I do..?_

Still deep in thought, Hideaki took another right turn and sped his way home on the highway; in the speed limit range, of course.

* * *

><p><span>3rd Person POV - Unknown<span>

9 P.M. of the Same Day

"...The car accident on Highway 908 had caused severe traffic condition that can take up to hours to clear. It is reported that those driving around had seen one of the car's wheels suddenly explode in a burst of flame, and the car, under such high speed, turned a few times over, then finally exploded. Emergency officials had come to the area and are now investigating the scene. Nothing is known up to this point, except that the car is a Chevrolet and the driver is announced dead..."

The television's volume was lowered by a teenage boy sitting on a sofa. As the reporter continued talking in a barely audible voice, he picked up the incoming call. "I see that you had finished the job well," the boy said in a smug tone.

"What's with the order 'you don't need to hide your weapons'!?" The voice on the other end was deep and low, but the teenager knew that was just his natural voice. "The freaking company has security cameras all over the place! What if-"

"Don't worry. I will make sure today's events involving you never exist," the boy said lightly. One may even thought that he was just discussing with his friend a small trick they played on someone.

"I see. You better," the man replied. "Now, the only thing left is the promise you made. The money."

"Isn't that a little too direct?"

"Don't mess with me, kid. Now gimme the money or you're gonna follow his footsteps," the other end growled, now running out of patience.

"Fine, fine. You don't have to threaten me, though," the boy replied. "I had just sent in your bank account a check of $500,000. That completes our deal."

"How much is that in yen?"

"That you can figure out yourself," the teenager said and ended the call.

On the television, the footage of the accident scene was still showing. Smiling at nothing specifically, the boy thought of how his plan had gone so well. Nothing can stop him now, and those who do will just end up being eliminated.

_Now... let the game begin._ [1]

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reference:<span>**

[1] - A quote by Sora and Shiro from No Game No Life.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> This was just the prologue. A normal chapter will be way longer than this :D**

**I will make sure everything's connected! I may not be clever and smart enough to write stories with a bunch of twists like Death Note and NGNL or some intense fighting scenes like SAO and Log Horizon, but I will try :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fun Fact:<span>** The header style at the top of this chapter was based on Wrathie Winsre, one of the Fanfiction authors I found who wrote super-long light-novel-like stories.


End file.
